


A Very Strange Amusement Park

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pasties, Pictures, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, ahego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Max and friends received free tickets to a popular new amusement park!  Besides only allowing people over the age of 18, there doesn't appear to be anything unusual at all about this place.  Just an ordinary amusement park for some wholesome fun.  Until the music starts...





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** A Very Strange Amusement Park **

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XcG2SnT.png)

Recently Victoria and Kate, in an attempt to reconcile their differences, visited a new amusement park well known for two things: It's surprisingly cheap prices and and a peculiar age restriction. No one under the age of 18 is allowed near the park. This raised many questions but all reviews paint a picture of a perfectly normal amusement park funded by generous donations from wealthy investors. Kate and Victoria evidently had a good time and returned the closest of friends. Almost intimately close...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/lqHwjGY.png)

Even more surprising was the gift they had for Max upon their return. Free tickets for her and two close friends! Victoria claimed she won a contest there and decided to give them to Max as a peace offering. Despite this disturbing change in Victoria's personality, Max invited her girlfriend Chloe and best friend Rachel to check it out.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/WDmAEbh.png)

They all had a wonderful time! Max acted as navigator and guided the three of them through every ride and attraction the park offered.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/3IveSQX.png)

They arrived early in the morning and spent all day in the park.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/tamCUZ6.png)

Though they were getting tired, they stayed as the sun began to set. Victoria and Kate wouldn't say why but they strongly advised their friends to stay until past sundown. With coy smiles they claimed that sundown and into the night was when the TRUE amusement park opened up...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ParhkrE.png)

Almost on cue, as the sun crept beneath the horizon, the cheerful music that blasted from the speakers throughout the park changed to a very different tune.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/jfK1exu.png)

A captivating tune.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/esSzeft.png)

A mesmerizing tune.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/rfnjyfE.png)

A hypnotic tune...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/urhMUks.png)

Max, Chloe, Rachel and everyone else in the park grinded to a halt as the music swept away all thought.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ZDrEPgN.png)

They became enthralled to the music. Their empty heads swiftly filled with the subliminal messages buried within.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/w54V7dy.png)

When the music finally ended, slowly they all emerged from their trance to find park staff greeting them. They claimed that night time attractions required a specific dress code and the park was more than willing to provide complimentary outfits...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BcbVszJ.png)

What followed was a night of endless sex and orgies as the entire park became overcome with lust!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/99ng1v0.png)

All sexual inhibitions were turned off. Reason and logic were suspended.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NWGnXhg.png)

In the minds of Max, Chloe, Rachel and everyone else at the park that night, walking around borderline naked and having sex with anyone who asked was perfectly normal.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/krYCJX0.png)

See a handsome man? Ask him if you can suck his cock! He won't say no. See a pretty girl? She'll happily spread her legs for you! Want to sit on a park bench and fuck yourself with a complimentary dildo or beer bottle? You can do that too! People will happily watch and take pictures. Remember to smile as you fuck yourself silly!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ySc5uCu.png)

And all the while security cameras throughout the park record every second of this debauchery, the footage being sent to private terminals in the hands of the park's numerous wealthy investors.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Tw9I9Bn.png)

By day the park offered innocent fun and games. By night the park owners helped their guests let go of the restrictions of society and morality, allowing them to indulge in their deepest sexual desires they never could in the outside world.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/1FuALqr.png)

The investors get to witness sex shows like none other. The park owners are made very wealthy. And all the park guests get to have the nights of their lives...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kU44eOi.png)

...Not that they'll be able to clearly remember them though. The music that plays at dawn wipes their minds of their conscious memories of what happened the night before, leaving vague memories of fun and games but a clear sense of enjoyment and satisfaction.

Kate and Victoria bonded like never before, each orgasm they gave each other bringing them closer and closer together. They could no longer remember the sex but they remembered how happy they were with each other. It was a feeling they carried with them when they returned home. But the hypnosis had one other effect. To bring in new customers, all park goers are compelled to talk up the park and invite others to come as well. Select people are awarded tickets to share with others. After the erotic shows Victoria put on at the park's karaoke bar, she had earned them. Now Max, Chloe and Rachel would return home with the same compulsion. They would not remember the threesomes they had with each other or the orgies they participated in but there would always be the desire to return to the park...and bring some new friends with them...


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** A Very Strange Amusement Park **

Dancing on the edges of memory and dreams, just out of conscious thought but nagging away at the back of your mind, the hypnotic music of the amusement park nagged at the depths of Max’s mind. Every spare thought drifted back to her weekend with Chloe and Rachel. It was certainly fun but when you really thought about it there wasn’t anything special about the park as far as Max knew. She didn’t understand why she wanted to go back there so much. 

But the nagging sensation kept after her until she finally caved. One weekend she splurged on tickets and returned to the park for the whole weekend. Chloe and the rest of her friends all had plans they couldn’t get out of so she went in alone. 

“Oh well,” she found herself thinking. “More for me then!”

…More of what? 

When the sun set that Friday night the music started playing again. Max was standing in line at a concession stand to buy herself a hotdog as the music swept over her. Just like last time Max and everyone else in line stopped what they were doing, dropped what they were holding and stood still as statues as the hypnotic commands swirled around their minds, altering their thoughts and perceptions and prepared them for a night of erotic fun and games. Twenty minutes after it ended Max was swallowing a very different hotdog. As a courteous member of the park staff collected her clothes from the ground around her she was on her knees and sucking the cock of the man standing in line in front of her. The man’s wife knelt next to her, fondling Max’s tits and pressing on the back of her head to make her swallow ALL of her husband’s manhood. 

Max donned a new nighttime outfit provided by the park staff in the form of a micro-bikini, fishnet stockings, high heels and a leather dog collar. They also gave her leather manacles for her wrists and ankles, complete with little chains dangling from them to create the illusion of an escaped slave. 

“Sex slave roleplay is popular here!” explained the staffer who helped her pick her outfit. “We even have slave markets where someone can buy you for the evening! Want to check it out?”

The thought of being bought and used as a sex toy by complete strangers drove Max wild! She volunteered and soon she was standing on a stage with her hands bound together and a sign around her neck listing her starting price for the coming auction and nothing else. Once the sun set on this park all names became taboo. You could make up a name for your partner for the night but all real names were forgotten to protect identities. If you came to this park with someone you needed to pray that you were still with them when the music began. You would retain your familiarity and attachment to them if you did, as Max, Chloe and Rachel did during their first visit, but if you were separated then perception filters kicked in. If you crossed paths with your companion again later you would think they were a complete stranger. Didn’t matter to Max. She came there alone and sex slaves like her didn’t need names! 

One by one the ladies were sold off at auction. When it was Max’s turn her hands were unbound so she could put on a little show for the audience. She wasn’t as busty as some of the older slaves but she put on a masturbation show for them all to show she would make up for it with her vigor and enthusiasm. The MC overseeing the auction was a woman who offered her pussy for Max to lick to demonstrate her lesbian skills and a man from the audience volunteered to help her demonstrate her blowjob skills. 

The winning bid went to a man Max would openly call Master for the rest of the evening but quietly called him Beardy thanks to his bushy brown beard. Beardy put a leash on his new pet and forced Max to crawl along the ground like a dog next to him as he brought her back to where his wife was waiting. Wifey or “Mistress” as Max was ordered to call her was sitting on a park bench outside the park’s biggest strip club while a total stranger plowed her. She saw her hubby approached and waved at him as the man drove his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy. When he finished he walked away and Beardy and Max greeted her. Wifey was overjoyed to have their own private sex pet for the evening and her first order was to lick and suck out all the cum leaking from her pussy. 

“Yes Mistress!” Max replied enthusiastically. Wifey’s pussy tasted delicious as a mixture of her love juices and the stranger’s cum flowed down her throat. Beardy jerked off while he watched his wife and slave work. When Max was finished Beardy suggested they go into the strip club to continue their fun. 

Small pole dance stages filled the main room of the club for anyone who wanted to get up and dance before fucking. The group found an empty stage and ordered Max to get up and dance for them as they admired her from the nearby couch. Max danced and twirled around the stage as best she could, humping the pole and shaking her ass for her Master and Mistress. They enjoyed their pet’s show as Wifey stroked her husband’s cock and Beardy fingered his wife’s pussy. Eventually they had enough and pulled Max off the stage. Wifey donned a strap-on and she and her husband fucked Max together. Beardy stuck his cock in her slave pussy and Wifey took her asshole. Max’s eyes crossed as she felt the two cocks touch each other inside her. She wrapped her arms around Beardy’s neck and kissed him while Wifey pressed her tits against Max’s back and licked her neck. It wouldn’t take long before Beardy came inside her, at which point he and his wife switched holes…

Morning came faster than anyone wanted. Max, Beardy and Wifey were sprawled across the floor of the strip club with a dozen other men and women who joined their fun when it began. The music washed over them and they all woke immediately. Like drones they silently got up and left the club. Park staff waited to collect their night clothes and return to them their regular garments. Everyone was commanded to return to their hotel rooms where they promptly went to sleep, giving them a chance to recover from the previous night and for the park staff to clean things up for a new day. When Max awoke she groggily wondered how late she out last night and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast/lunch. She certainly wasn’t the only one feeling like her. Exhausted…but also strangely satisfied. 

As Max was leaving the hotel to return to the park she was shocked when she bumped into a couple of familiar faces. Her parents were at the park as well! They finally took Max’s advice and were spending the weekend here. Max hugged and kissed her parents, giggling softly as her father’s thick brown beard tickled her face and took up her mother’s offer to join them for the day. It had been ages since the three of them enjoyed an amusement park like this together! There was bound to be a lot of things they could do as a family…


End file.
